Circuits for altering electrical power waveforms are known. For example, L-R-C (inductor-resistor-capacitor) low pass filters and sine wave filters are known for use in altering a power output from a variable speed drive for an electric motor, e.g., for conditioning a pulse width modulated output in order to supply the motor with a more sinusoidal power waveform. Notwithstanding, improved and/or alternative power conditioning circuits remain desirable.